


Bois At the Zoo

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team Nice Dynamite, battle buddies mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Michael and Gavin take a trip to their local zoo.Will Gavin piss Michael off at some point?The obvious answer is yes.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bois At the Zoo

They were soulmates.  
They were bois.  
They were a team.  
They were together.  
Forever.  
.....

And at the zoo.

Gavin practically begged Michael to take him to the zoo one fine summer day. Michael agreed only if they could see some bears. And if they don't see any bears, "I'm throwing you in the fucking area with them so they'll come out." he warned Gavin.

So, there they were, at the start of their zoo adventure. Gavin gasped as he saw the souvenir shop filled with all the cutesy animals he could ever want.

"Micoo! Let's get one!" Gavin pointed excitedly.

Michael just sighed. "You idiot. We just got here and now you technically want to leave, since going to these expensive as fuck shops is the last place people go to before taking a shit and heading for their 45 minute ride home."

"But Micoo~" Gavin whines.

"No, Gavin! We're going to see some animals, damn it! That's why we're here- Gavin?" Michael looked around to see his boyfriend on the line for the merry-go-round.

"Can we get on the carousel, Micoo?"

Michael just facepalmed. "This is going to be a long day."

After reluctantly paying for two merry-go-round tickets and taking countless selfies on the ride, (and also a quick video of Gavin failing to get on and off the horse, courtesy of Michael) they both finally went to see some of the zoo's greatest animals.

Gavin saw some zebras and pointed at them. "Micoo look at the zebras!" (pronounced zeh-bras to him)

Michael took a picture and shook his head. "It's zee-bras, Gavin."

"You know I'm from England and your 'zee' is my 'zed'" Gavin smirks.

"You're lucky I love you, Gav or I'd keep arguing about this." Michael chuckled as Gavin did a silly pose in front of the camera. "You're such a fucking idiot, I swear."

"But like you said before, you love me. Now, let's look at the tigers next! I bet the bears are close by and you can talk to your kind." Gavin smiled as he and Michael walked hand in hand to their next destination.

"Y'know I'm not actually a bear, right?"

"And I'm not a bird, but you take the mickey and call me one because of my nose!" Gavin pouts. Michael just rolls his eyes and gives him a kiss on said nose.

"You do have a big nose, but it's my big nose to make fun of and no one else can." Michael smirked as Gavin blushed. 

They made it to the tiger area where they were bored waiting for the tiger to stop lazing about, but they got some good camera shots and moved on.

"We're close to the bears! Let's go, Mogar!"

"Mogar is ready!" Michael said in his gruff voice as they practically ran to see the brown bears. 

"Aw, come on!" Michael complained, because it looked like the bears weren't doing much either. "Come on, bears! I'm here! Meet my boyfriend. If I get your blessing, I'll consider marrying the asshole."

Gavin gasped. "Oh, Micoo! Really??"

Michael was about to speak, until he saw one of the bears near their cave stirring from its nap. With a yawn and some stretches, the brown bear started walking around the area it was in. Drinking some water shaking off the excess, the bear seemed to notice Michael and slowly walked towards him. Gavin took out his phone and started recording, just in case.

"Holy shit," Michael whispered. "Mogar wasn't ready for this..."

The brown bear walked towards the glass separating him and his distant Minecraft relative and Michael waved at it.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Michael, but I'm also known as Mogar, protector of the forest and also the anti-hero in season 2 of a cartoon that made me act like an idiot, but I'll complain to Lindsay about that for the 100th time later."

Gavin laughed out loud at that. "Wanna tell the bear who your mum is?"

"Let the bear watch it for itself, Gavin." 

The brown bear tilted its head in confusion and headed back to the small lake it was given to swim in.

"I guess it got bored." Gavin shrugged.

They went on like this for several more of the animal exhibits. Michael made Gavin take a picture next to a toucan "to compare beak sizes," and they both went on a camel ride (with Gavin once again, having problems getting on and off the animal)

After complaining about all the walking, they went to get a bite to eat. Of course, that time was spent eating and uploading anything they could to their respective social media pages so the fans could see what they got up to on their date.

Gavin whined when he saw a fan comment on the toucan beak picture saying, 'no difference here.'

This earned a loud cackle from Michael and a like on that comment.

In the middle of eating his burger, Gavin had a revelation. "Micoo!! There's a petting zoo here! We have to go! I wanna pet a bunny!"

"Seriously, Gav? I thought that was just in Minecraft."

"I really want to pet a bunny, in real life, not some bloody game! Pleaasseee, Micoo boi?" Gavin gave his cutesy eyes that Michael couldn't resist.

And sure enough, it worked as they both went to the petting zoo area.

Michael made sure to record all the cooing and awwing from Gavin. His reactions to these animals would be priceless.

"Awww, Micoo look at the baby cow! 'Ello, love. You're a good cow, you are." Gavin gently pet the cow as Michael smirked.

"Do we show this picture to Ryan or no?" 

"Send this to him, boi." Gavin instructed Michael to stand by the cow and act like he was setting the cow free like in Minecraft episodes past. He tagged Ryan in a tweet with the caption "#FreeEdgar2013"

Michael laughed and gave Gavin a high-5. "Fucking perfect!"

Gavin walked over to the baby goats and got some pellets to feed them with, but when it was time to feed them, he got nervous. "Micoo, I'm scared."

"Don't be a baby, just stick your hand in there. They're only gonna lick 'em off."

"And they're gonna put their germs on my hand?!"

"You wanted to come here, Gav. Feed the damn goats." Michael said, slowly pushing Gav's hand toward a white and brown spotted goat.

"Micoo, no!" Gavin whimpered and just threw the pellets in the goat area.

Michael sighed and handed Gavin his phone, which was on record. He put some food pellets in his hand and put it out for the goats. 2 of them went over and fought for the pellets, but they both walked away happy in the end. 

"See? Nothing to it" Michael said, put some hand sanitizer on his hands. "The only thing you'll get is a tickle. And you already know what that feels like, so you should be fine."

"MICOO, WE'RE STILL FILMING!" Gavin gave Michael his phone back and got more food pellets. "Fine. I'll feed the bloody things, but after this, I'm petting some bunnies."

"Deal."

Gavin saw a goat looking at his hand, hoping he would get closer. Gavin slowly put his hand towards the goat, with the goat following the hand like there was treasure on it. With a couple of quick licks, Gavin's hand was empty. 

"Oh. T-that wasn't so bad!" Gavin chuckled, putting some hand sanitizer on his hands.

"Told ya. Now go pet the bunnies. We gotta leave soon and I know you wanna buy all the shit in the souvenir shop, so-"

"YAY! BUNNIES!" Gavin took off for the bunny area, and cooed at every bunny he saw. He squealed with happiness when he finally got to pet one. It was fuzzy and soft to the touch, and liked to scrunch up his little nose from time to time. Gavin was overwhelmed with cute. "I want all of them; they're so precious! They're my precious little bois."

Michael gasped playfully. "But, I thought _I_ was your precious boi."

"Of course you are, Micoo boi! These are my precious bunny bois. No one can replace you." Gavin gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. "You reckon we can nick one of these bunnies to take home?"

Michael promptly dragged Gavin away from the petting zoo. "We're going to the souvenir shop now."

Gavin got a stuffed bunny and Michael got a bear and a bird plush for Lindsay. Michael thought it would be funny to also get a cow plush for Ryan and see what he'd do with it. 

"Do you know how many weapons we have in the office?? We're gonna see stuffing in like 20 seconds of that thing existing in the room!" Gavin exclaimed.

Michael just shrugged. "It'll be content and it'll be worth it."

They also got matching hoodies that had the zoo's name and logo on the front. This prompted another selfie with Gavin's smug face and Michael's weird chin face. That would get a lot of laughs.

As they left the zoo and got in Michael's car, Gavin reached over and gave Michael a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for taking me here. It was great fun."

"No problem, Gavvers. That's what boyfriends are for. Maybe next time we can double date with Jeremy and Ryan."

Gavin chuckled. "Yeah, that would be quite the adventure."

As the car pulled away from the zoo's parking lot and back on the road for home, Gavin couldn't stop smiling. Not just because he had a great day, but he got to spend it with the boi he loved. 

His soulmate.  
His boi.  
Team Nice Dynamite.  
Together. 

Forever.


End file.
